memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Dourif
Brad Dourif is a noted veteran character actor who has portrayed a number of memorable characters on both the small and big screen, including the sociopathic Betazoid crewman Lon Suder in three episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. Dourif was born in Huntington, West Virginia and made an impression on audiences in one of his first roles as mental patient Billy Bibbit in the 1975 film One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. He would receive a Best Supporting Actor Oscar nomination for the role, while his co-star Louise Fletcher would win an Oscar for Best Actress for the film. (The film also featured performances by Michael Berryman, Christopher Lloyd, and Vincent Schiavelli). In 1979 Dourif received critical acclaim for his lead role in John Huston's Wise Blood, co-starring Dan Shor and cast by Stratton Leopold. He also had a supporting role (as Younger Brother) in director Milos Forman's 1981 film Ragtime (with Robert Joy). In 1984 he appeared as the treacherous mentat Piter DeVries in David Lynch's Dune (alongside Patrick Stewart's Gurney Halleck, Virginia Madsen's Princess Irulan and Dean Stockwell's Doctor Yueh). Dourif is well-known for voicing for the serial killer doll, Chucky in the 1988 horror film Child's Play (which co-starred Catherine Hicks and Chris Sarandon). Dourif would return to voice the sadistic toy in four sequels (including Child's Play 2, alongside Gerrit Graham) and even a cameo appearance on Saturday Night Live. Additionally, Dourif had supporting roles in a number of acclaimed, popular films. He played a debuty in 1988's Academy Award-nominated Mississippi Burning and was seen in Spike Lee's 1991 romantic drama Jungle Fever. In 1994 he played one of the several patients of a psychiatrist played by Scott Bakula in the thriller Color of Night, which also co-starred Erick Avari and Jeff Corey. Dourif went on to play a supporting role in the 1995 thriller Murder in the First, co-starring Christian Slater, Ben Slack, Eve Brenner, Time Winters and Stefan Gierasch. And in 1997 he co-starred with Raymond Cruz, Leland Orser and Ron Perlman in the sci-fi sequel Alien: Resurrection. His lesser-known film credits include 1997's Sworn to Justice with TOS star Walter Koenig and 2000's Shadow Hours with TNG's Michael Dorn and Enterprise guest star Peter Weller. More recently, he has starred as the evil Grima Wormtongue in the 2002 blockbuster movie The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (which co-starred John Rhys-Davies). His only scene in the third film, Return of the King, was cut from the theatrical release but was restored in the special edition DVD. On TV, besides his Voyager stint, he has made guest appearances on The X-Files, Millennium and Babylon 5. He currently has a regular role as Doc Cochran on the Western series Deadwood, which has earned him an Emmy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor. The series also stars Leon Rippy, Alice Krige, Jim Beaver and Titus Welliver. In addition Dourif played the part of the villain Saavedro in the computer game Myst III: Exile. He also lent his voice to the 2002 video game Run Like Hell, as did his Voyager co-star Kate Mulgrew and Enterprise guest star Clancy Brown. Also, both Dourif and Ron Perlman voiced two of the villains in the hit 2005 game Gun. Dourif recently appeared in a horror film called The Wizard of Gore with Jeffrey Combs. He will next be seen in 's remake of the classic horror film Halloween, working alongside Malcolm McDowell and veteran genre players Sid Haig, Clint Howard, Daniel Roebuck, Tom Towles and Adrienne Barbeau. Upcoming projects Dourif recently co-starred with Lee Meriwether in the drama Wilson. External Links * * Dourif, Brad Dourif, Brad de:Brad Dourif